


Baker's Dozen

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Crack Fic, Cum Inflation, F/M, Large Insertion, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sex Slavery, Size Kink, Tentabulges, cliches, trollpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: Homesmut Prompt: Dualscar wakes up to find he's in an alternate timeline where him and the Condesce fuck 24/7. At first it's a dream come true until he realizes he's actually trapped in a shitty Breeder Ampora AU where he has to be knocked up all the time and act OOC-ishly submissive to avoid being culled.





	Baker's Dozen

Orphaner Dualscar woke up to find himself on a plush circular mating platform with silken fuchsia pillows under his naked skin. Around him was a gauzy pink curtain. He didn't think this was where he had fallen asleep, but he couldn't remember where that was. If he had no daymares, it was likely he was in the prescense of her Imperious Condescension. Through the curtains came a silhouette with tentacle-like hair and long outward-curving horns. The curtains parted to reveal the empress. She was completely naked except for her abundant gold jewelry, including her many body piercings. Her skin was smooth obsidian. Her breasts were full and even and perky despite their age and size. Official portraits had not done her beauty justice.

She crawled into the bed until she was face to face with him.

"Heyah, mah pet," her Imperious Condescension purred.

"H-h-h..." Dualscar wanted to answer but for once in his life he couldn't speak.

"Yah musta haddock a good nap," she said.

He nodded.

"Water did yah dream a?" she asked.

"I-I don't remember," he whispered.

She shrugged. "Don't matta. As long as yah up fo' what happens next."

The Orphaner would have done anything for his Empress, no matter how distasteful, and it seemed like what she was about to task him with was very tasteful. He smirked.

"Your Imperious Condescension, I am wvery up for..."

He was about to gesture to the erection he no doubtedly had when he noticed that instead of a bone bulge he had a vertical slit that looked to be a seedflap. He scooted back in horror at his own anatomy.

"W-vwhere is my bone bulge!" he screamed in an embarassingly high pitch.

"Don't worry, mah pet. It should be comin' out schoon."

"Coming out...?"

She then pulled him into a kiss. If anything in the world could make him forget his sudden emasculation, this was it. It was electric. Among other piercings, she had a tongue stud and it made him hopeful of what would happen next.

Finally, when Dualscar was near needing his gills, she pulled back while keeping a hand on his shoulder. He still felt tingly all over. Looking down to check on his bone bulge, he saw a violet tentacle peak out of his "seedflap". Again, he wanted to run away from his own body.

"W-vwhat is that? Is it infected?"

She took her hand off his shoulder and cradled the small tentacle in her palm as it lashed about.

"Silly pup, it's a bone bulge."

"Shouldn't bone bulges be stiff?"

She shrugged. "I'm not a mediculler. What's yo prob?"

He could swear he remembered troll anatomy being different. Men had mighty stiff bone bulges and women had feminine seedflaps, not this unnatural combination of both. This didn't make biological sense. Well, the way he remembered didn't make sense either, but it was the way things were meant to be.

"Seems yo bulge has no problem," she said as it wrapped itself around her fingers.

He had to admit it felt really good to feel her hand on this bone bulge, no matter how weird it was.

"And mah bone bulge don't have no problems either," she added.

She then pulled back and opened up her legs to reveal her fuchsia bone bulge. It moved all the way out to slap her stomach. The tip went all the way to the bottom of her bosom and at its thickest it had the same girth as her forearm. It didn't seem possible something so large could have been hidden in her body. Was she hollow? He felt jealous that she was bigger, even though he didn't want a tentacle in the first place.

"Still amazed at mah bone bulge after all these sweeps, huh?" she asked.

"Hovw-hovw-oh my glub..."

She moved her hand over its length. There were a lot of gold studs along the way. He wondered how a tentacle could be pierced.

"Give yo empress' bone bulge a kiss, will yah?"

He didn't want to have that sticky monster in his mouth. Yet his mouth still opened and he still leaned over. The tentacle went into his mouth like it was a tongue. It aroused him just like her kiss did. It went down far but she was gracious enough not to choke him. The tentacle finally pulled back.

"That felt fiiiiintastic," she cooed, "but I got betta places to put mah bulge. Like yo nook."

He clenched his ass instintively. He had never had anything in his out place and he wasn't going to start with that monster.

"That's unclean!" he cried.

She took her hand and rubbed it underneath his bone bulge into his seedflap. It was a disconcerting sensation to feel an intrusion in an orfice he never remembered having before.

"Yo nook seems clean to me," she replied.

"That's my nook?"

She snorted. "After all the times I've hit that nook, yah don't knoll what it is?"

"Oh...oooooh."

He felt relieved that he wouldn't have the behemoth in his bowels before realizing his "nook" couldn't be much better. Forget her being hollow, was _he_ hollow?

"Vwill it fit?" he asked.

She put another finger in him and started moving them apart. "It's been fittin' for sweeps, why should it stop now?"

"How many svweeps?"

She pouted. "Yah forgot oar anniversary, mah pet?"

He racked his thinkpan to remember what anniversary it was but came up blank. Still, he replied, "I vwould newver forget, your Condescension."

"Then what did yah get me?" she asked as she jabbed a sensitive spot.

"Nyeh..."

"Trick question, mah pet. Yah gave me yo estrus."

"Estrus?"

But she didn't answer and he wouldn't have been able to concentrate on any answer she would have given. His body was burning up. Even the fuchsiablood's touch couldn't cool him down. His blood was pooling so much in his lower half it felt painful. She pulled out her fingers and he felt so empty. Her fingers were covered in a thick violet substances. She examined it before licking it.

"Yah taste so fertile," she said.

"I am vwery vwirle, thank you."

"I can't wait to see the pups yah make me."

He burst with pride thinking of their contributions going to the Mother Grub. He was also bursting with lust. His body desired her completely. Yet he only wanted her fingers or mouth, not that "bone bulge".

"Please. Givwe me your..." he choked out, "bone bulge."

She put her hand around her girth. "That's the plan, mah pet. I'm gonna put mah bone bulge to the glubbin' hilt."

With a strong shove, she pushed him down into the plush bed. She then pried his legs open as far as they would go.

"Vwill this hurt?" he asked as he sat up on his elbows.

"Yah knoll it will. Stop axin' stupid questions."

With her hands firmly on his knees, her tentacle searched out for his nook on its own. It soon found it. The tiny tip pushed in and it much more active than the finger. It actually felt better than the finger. However, soon came more and more and the size increased exponentially. Every time he thought he had been stretched to the limit, more came. His nook felt like a rubber band about to break. He wondered if his nook was bleeding.

He wanted to say "Stop!" but all that came out was "More! More!"

"Don't be impatient, mah pet," she would say, "More's comin'."

Finally, to his relief, he felt her pelvis hit his. Then he felt the tentacle _thrash_ inside him. It was like his insides were being whipped and it was more painful than any of his battles. Yet the sensation, as painful as it was, was also the most pleasurable he'd ever had. How could something like this be pleasurable even to the most deprived lowblood slut? When did he become a lowblood slut? He certainly felt as warm as a lowblood. His sweat was coming out like a hoofbeast's but it couldn't cool his body.

"Yah sea-turtle-ly throbbin' today," she moaned, "Yah been doin' the exercises?"

He couldn't remember any exercises. "Alvways, your Condescension!"

She took a hand off one of his knees and started fingering his tiny bulge. "Yah deserve this."

"I do! I do!"

"Yah mah favorite slave."

"Favorite slavwe?"

"The Helmsman is only sea-cond."

All the sensation of the sex was suddenly wiped out in a moment by this news. He thought he was her soulmate but he was just above her ship. He wanted to cry out he wasn't her slave, that a violetblood couldn't be a slave like a pissblood. Instead, he cried out,

"Yes, I am your slavwe!"

"I remember...it took too glubbin' long for yah to say that."

She then thrusted into him. To his horror, he saw a lump on his stomach. He rubbed it and felt it move. Could it be the tentacle? How was that possible? Shouldn't there be too much in between? He threw his head back and tried not to think of the anatomy.

After what seemed an eternity, her thrusting became erratic. She looked like she was falling apart just as much as he was, while of course still keeping her imperious dignity.

"Glubbin' hell, yah make me come too quick," she whined.

"I'm sorry, your Condescension."

"But yah seem close too, ain't ya?"

He didn't want to come this way. For one, there was no pail in sight. However, she grabbed his head and pulled it up for a kiss and he lost it. His precious royal genetic material was lost on his abs. He fell back in defeat. His body felt absolutely wrecked. Could he ever walk again?

She paused a moment to his infinite gratitude. With one of her fingers, she scooped up the material. She put a finger in her mouth and sucked it clean.

"Mmmhmm, yah got the best material."

"So-sorry I vwasted it."

"It's a nice bonus but it ain't necessary. It's mah material that counts."

"Vwhere is your pail?"

She patted his stomach. "Right here."

"Inside me?"

"That's how yah make the grubs, mah pet."

He wanted to argue that wasn't how they were made but he didn't know anything about biology anymore.

"Really?"

"We are gonna make ALL the grubs. Yah belly will be so full. I've been savin' up."

He didn't think he could be any fuller. He thought about how much the average troll came and he imagined the fushciablood would be more.

"Please, don't - do fill me up! Make me burst! I beg you!"

"Yah gonna get yo wish and then some."

She grunted and to his horror started thrusting and thrashing again. His body felt so confused and over-sensitive after its orgasm. Then, he felt her bone bulge stiffen like it was actually bone. "Gluuuub..." was her warning before she unleashed her genetic material into him. His belly rose as her pail-worth went into whatever crevice was supposed to hold it. The sensation was like both being full of food and full of bladder. His eyes finally leaked tears.

She patted his stomach. "That does it. Yah feel it swimin' in yah?"

"Aaaah...yes."

She grunted and pulled out her long tentacle quicker than she had put it in. His insides felt like they were being pulled inside out. He didn't have time to close his nook before a plug was put in.

"Now, don't move," she said as if that was possible, "Just float awave on this bed, mah pet, fo' the day. No eatin' or pissin' or nothin'.

After she finished saying that, she lay down next to him. Her hand caressed his taut belly while another hand played with her hair.

She said dreamily, "I think I gave yah enough for a dozen, nah, a BAKER'S dozen."

"Tvwelvwe...no, thirteen?"

"Eeyup, I hope yah estrus lasts that long. It would make a nice anniversary present, yah hatchin' me some top grubs."

"Hatch?"

"Water yah think we should name this bunch? I got some ideas."

Dualscar didn't answer. Instead he screamed.

He woke up to find himself in narrow bunk on a moving ship. The block was decorated in colbalt instead of fuchsia. On the other side of the block was a normal horizontal recupercoon. He was naked so he checked his crotch and found a bone bulge and a pair of shame globes, both of above-average size. He sat up just as Mindfang entered with a tray of food. She looked at him disdainfully.

"You acted so masculine when you claimed you could sleep dry yet here you are screaming! Are the dreams of blood you dismissed as normal life so scary after all?"

He answered, "I did not have dreams of blood."

"Then what did make you scream?"

He looked away. "It's not important. What are you here for?"

She put the tray down on the table in the middle. "I came to bring you sustenance after exhausting you with my erotic skills. Don't be ungrateful."

He rubbed his flat belly. "I'm not hungry."

She sat on the side of the bed. "The dream bother you so much? I can make you forget it, my sourspade."

She started to unbutton her coat until she revealed her bare rumblespheres underneath. He stared at her familiar colbalt nipples.

"I suspect you have forgotten the dream already, haven't you?"

"The Condesce's rumblespheres are far superior, lovwblood."

The smack Mindfang gave his head was the least painful thing he had experienced that day. It was good to be back in reality.


End file.
